


Waiting

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Psychotic bitch waits for her ego-manical lover...





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The pelting rain pinged against her last nerve. Pacing had done her no good and yet, her options were few and growing fewer. Any noise sent her to the window searching the skies for her preoccupied lover.

 

One day they would rule the world, but until then, she had to share him with his ego-maniacal yearnings and the frustrations he was constantly taking out on her. Not that she minded, she thought as she looked down at the welts formed on her wrists.  

 

Every morning, she woke and still breathed in and out, and had been allowed to live was a testament to how she was needed.


End file.
